


Before It’s Too Late

by kay_the_warlock



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Fireworks, Multi, Nervous Patterson, New Years Eve, Rich is sad that he isn’t allowed to get high this New Years, Weller is gonna kill those boys sooner or later, polyamorous, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_the_warlock/pseuds/kay_the_warlock
Summary: Although they are no longer working for the FBI, Patterson is still scared of loosing who she loves again. She may be nervous but she isn’t willing to let that stop her from moving a little quicker with things, just incase.
Relationships: Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom/Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Before It’s Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a mess and very rambled cos I am extremely sleep deprived and stressed due to college. I apologise.

Patterson glanced across the room to her boyfriends who were laughing in the corner, sipping some sort of alcoholic concoction that Rich had mixed up. She smiled, watching them for a moment before being snapped out of her daze. 

“You okay?” Tasha asked from behind her.

“Hm? Yeah, yeah, I’m great actually” Patterson laughed. The alcohol was definitely kicking in. 

Tasha rolled her eyes, “we still have a few hours till midnight, you better not be paralytic before we see in the new year.” 

“You know I’m never that bad” Patterson pouted. Patterson didn’t take her eyes off of the two men. 

“You need to visit, I need some help with that damn nursery” Tasha looked down at her belly.

“I will, I promise, just with moving in with them and then researching this device, it’s been a busy few months” Patterson explained.

“You need to take a break Patterson, put your feet up, we aren’t agents anymore, we can relax” Tasha said. It still stung a little at the mention of their jobs being gone. Tasha knew it was for the best but Patterson still felt like she needed to fill that gap with whatever she could. She couldn’t just stop and do nothing, she would go crazy. 

“So you’ve been telling me for how many years now?” Patterson sighed. 

“Exactly, take a break, make use of those two” Tasha grinned, nodding towards Rich and Boston. 

“They’re being amazing, they’re probably worse than you. Making sure I sleep and eat and don’t spend hours and hours doing research” She said, blushing.

Tasha rolled her eyes. 

“What?” Patterson crossed her arms and turned to Tasha.

“You’re smitten... and tipsy” Tasha pointed out. 

“They’re just... they’re great. I love them so much” She smiled.

Tasha laughed and sat down at the table, grabbing some potato chips from the large bowl in the centre. 

There was some chatter towards the front of the house and a few moments later Allie walked in, hugging the two women. 

“Does anyone want another drink?” Jane asked as she walked through.

“Yes please!” Patterson replied before making her way to Rich and Boston, leaving Allie and Tasha to discuss babies and pregnancy. 

“Hey” Rich said, kissing her. 

Boston pulled her in close, kissing her cheek.

“You two are very adorable” she giggled.

“And you’re already drunk” Boston laughed. 

“Tipsy. There’s a difference. We still have a few hours to go yet” Patterson said, playfully punching his arm.

“This is going to be the first New Years that I haven’t been high. It’s actually rather sad. You should’ve let me bring something to spice up the evening. This alcohol that Weller and Jane have just isn’t doing it” Rich complained, looking into the mysterious cocktail that he had come up with.

“I actually want to remember tonight. There are 364 other days that you can get high when we move to California, just don’t tell Weller I said that” Patterson rolled her eyes. 

“You’re no fun” Rich pouted. 

“Don’t tell me what, Patterson?” Kurt shouted from across the room. 

“Nothing” she smiled, innocently. 

“I will kill both of them” Kurt threatened. 

“They’re behaving, don’t worry” Patterson replied. 

As midnight grew closer, everyone made their way outside. Weller had some fireworks set up at the other end of the large garden. 

Patterson sat down on a bench and took a sip of her drink, looking a little nervous. 

“Are you okay?” Tasha placed a hand on Patterson’s shoulder.

“Hm? Yeah I’m fine” she answered. Her lie being completely useless as Tasha could read Patterson’s body language like a book.

“You look worried” Tasha sat down next to her. 

“I’m fine, honestly. I- I’ll be back in a moment” she said, awkwardly as she left for the bathroom. 

Patterson closed the door and took a deep breath, looking into the mirror. Alcohol had done nothing to calm her nerves. She pulled a small box from her pocket and held it close for a second. Opening it, she looked at the two simple, elegant rings inside. 

“What the hell am I doing?” She mumbled, rubbing her forehead. “I don’t even know how it works with three people, how do we even...” she trailed off. 

Patterson glanced at the time on her phone, 11:54pm, she needs to go back to the party. She sighed, putting the box back into her pocket and making her way back to the party. The loud music hit her as soon as she opened the door. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she quietly walked over to her boyfriends. 

“It’s nearly midnight” Rich smiled, pulling her close. 

The three stood close, just one minute left till midnight. Patterson set her drink down on the small table and looked up at the sky taking a deep breath. 

“I need to tell you both something” she said, turning to the two men.

“Go on” Rich prompted.

“I love you two, so so much. This past year has been terrifying. I thought something would go wrong, we wouldn’t get to see each other again. But then these last two months have been amazing, and although we aren’t supposed to be in danger anymore, I am still terrified that I will loose you both” she paused for a moment, looking around as everyone began to countdown to midnight, eagerly waiting for Kurt to set off the fireworks. 

She took out the small box and knelt down with one knee. 

“I don’t want to leave it too late, I don’t want to loose you both and regret ever asking this… Let’s get married. Will you both marry me? And each other? I don’t know how this works and it’s-“ Patterson was cut off by everyone else in the garden shouting ‘happy new year’. This gave Rich and Boston a moment to look at each other and smile, the same thought going through both their minds without even saying a word. They glanced across the garden, everyone was now watching, Patterson hadn’t realised. 

“Yes, obviously we will!” They said in unison, grinning. 

Patterson blinked and tears fell down her cheeks, she stood and they pulled her in close. She could hear applause from behind her and her face flushed red. 

Staying close, not wanting to look at their friends right now, she took the rings from the box and slipped one onto Rich and one onto Boston. They pulled her in again, holding her tight.

As the hug broke, Kurt lit some of the fireworks and they shot into the air. Patterson stood between Rich and Boston who both had an arm around her as they watched the colours light up the sky.


End file.
